If Only For A Moment:
by VeritaParlata
Summary: Zack Morris reflects on a lost love and the most significant moments that shaped the last forty years of his life. Zack & Lisa. Currently on hiatus.
1. Prologue:

_A/N: This is my first ever 'Saved by the Bell' fic. I've always been a fan of the Zack/Lisa pairing so this story is centered around them. It will include the rest of the cast, but it is essentially their story. It's an AU fic so forget what you know on the show. This will be a lot more ansgty and drama filled than the show. I couldn't do a fluff peice if my life depeneded on it...lol..so I write what I know. I hope you enjoy and please review; I'm a fickle creature, I live for the glory. ;)  
_

* * *

Prologue:

If only for a moment.  
If only in my mind.  
I could go back to the beginning.  
In the place I felt like a child.

- _Midnight In Philadelphia_, Lifehouse -

It was a cold, rainy afternoon in April. The cluster of people standing at the open gravesite didn't seem to notice. It seems everyone had come from near and far to pay their last respects to Lisa Morris.

Zachary 'Zack' Morris, the grieving widower, stood closest to the grave, surrounded by their beautiful children. His two strapping sons, who had their father's complexion and hair color mixed with their mother's dark green eyes; and his stunning daughter who was the spitting image of her mother. The four of them stood, close together, holding each other as they cried.

Though his blue eyes were full of grievous tears, he noticed when four other familiar frames came close to the gravesite. It had been years since he had seen any of them. It had even been years since they last spoke, but he would know them anywhere. Sure, their hair had been turned gray by the passage of time, their faces had more lines and wrinkles, their paces were slower, but in each of their eyes he saw the rambunctious teenagers he had loved so dearly forty years ago.

Almost immediately his mind took him on a journey. A journey that he and Lisa often revisited many times in the last forty years. He could see himself growing younger. His white head of hair was regaining its sun kissed color. The lines of age and parental worry were fading away to the tight, taut, youthful skin he had long ago. His legs and arms grew sinewy and muscular again.

He could see himself now, young and virile again. Just as clearly as he could see those four again. And of course, his Lisa was there. Just as young and beautiful as she always was. Her dark chocolate skin, her deep green eyes, her long, wavy, jet black hair.

Her smile. . .

God, how he would miss that smile.

He could see all of them so clearly again. It was almost like he was standing in that moment again. The moment that set off a series of changes in his life.

The moment his life truly began.


	2. How It All Began:

Chapter One - How It All Began:

"Zack, we can't do this." Lisa said as she rushed away from him.

In a moment, she was opening the door of his bedroom, trying to straighten her clothes, and calm the rapid beating of her heart. Zack was hot on her trail from the moment she shot off his bed. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back inside his room, bringing her crashing against his exposed chest. She placed her open palms against his chest as he backed her against the door. She couldn't quell the fire raging within her.

Zack placed a hand under her chin, leaving the other to rest on her hip, and brought her face up to look into her eyes. For a few slow, torturous seconds, only their beating hearts could be heard. As they looked into each other's eyes, it became more apparent to Zack that this was how it should be. They had been friends all of their lives, shared everything, why not a love that was stronger than either had ever felt?

He wanted to kiss her again. To show her that what he felt for her was not rebounding feelings from his recent breakup with Kelly Kapowski. But that it had always been there. Just beneath the surface, waiting for the moment to make itself known.

And boy had it ever.

Zack had never felt anything like this before. He could hardly control the urge to eliminate what little space was between them now, let alone put a stop to it altogether.

"Why not?" His voice was low and husky; and when his cool breath hit her, Lisa shivered with excitement.

"I can think of a dozen reasons." No she couldn't. She could only think of two, and both of them happened to be really close friends.

"I only need one."

"Kelly."

Zack groaned heavily. He moved away from her; fighting the urge to scream. "Kelly doesn't matter here, Lisa." He turned to face her, the look in his blue eyes just as arousing as his touch had been. "Only you and me."

Lisa shook her head in disbelief at his words. How could Kelly not matter here? She was his great love. The love to end all loves. Of course she mattered here. What they were about to do would break her heart. "How can you say that? She's your ex and one of my best friends, of course she matters here."

"Not to me." Zack told her. He moved a step closer and Lisa jerked back, feeling the barricade of the door. "Kelly and I broke up weeks ago. She's moved on."

Kelly was once again with a man who wouldn't appreciate her. The college guy Jeff was only the beginning of her phase of jerk boyfriends. As always, in between relationships, she would find her way back to Zack; and he would welcome her back with open arms. But something changed three weeks ago. Zack had had enough. He broke up with Kelly once and for all. At least once and for all as far as he was concerned. His friends, however, were sure they would wind up together again.

_Not this time_, he told himself, _not this time_.

"You're not a rebound, Lisa, if that's what you're afraid of. And I didn't ask you over here for the purpose of us having sex. I wanted to spend time with you."

"Why?"

"Because we're friends. We used to be really close friends. Before all of-" He made a gesture with his hands. He was implicating his other relationships.

"Really close friends don't do what we were about to do, Zack." Lisa hissed. She closed her eyes and groaned. "Sorry. I know you weren't using me. But . . . still . . . we shouldn't be doing this."

"Why not?" asked Zack again. He moved close to her again, but didn't touch her. "Don't say Kelly."

"Screech." Lisa didn't have to search hard for the other reason they shouldn't be together. Screech has been in love with her all of their lives. "This would break his heart. You're his best friend."

Zack sighed pensively. She made a valid point, but the excitement in his system, the love and lust he felt for her pushed out all rational thoughts. "We could explain it to Screech. Make him understand."

"That's not the point." She exclaimed. "The damage would have already been done. Things could never go back to the way they were."

"I think we passed that point the moment we kissed, Lisa." He watched her blush at the intoxicating memory. "And you underestimate Screech's power of forgiveness." Lisa scoffed lightly at that comment. "Besides that, no one else matters here. Only me and you." He let his hand caress her soft cheek. "Give me one good reason why we shouldn't continue what we started?"

She looked up into his eyes with all the innocence of a child. "Because we won't be able to stop. Because I'll carry the memory with me for the rest of my life. Because in two weeks we graduate from high school and will be going our separate ways, and I just don't think I can handle something beginning between us and it not working out."

A sad smile crossed his lips. "I know you're scared. You have every right to be. I'm scared, too." He paused a moment to gather his thoughts. "But I'm more afraid of letting you go right now and not exploring or experiencing what is happening between us. We've been friends for a long time and I would hate to ruin that, but if I've learned anything from my fiasco relationships with Kelly, it's that time waits for no one. If you want something and it's available to you, go and grab it while it's still there. I couldn't handle it either if we didn't work out, but I certainly wouldn't be able to handle it or live with myself if we didn't try."

As the tears began to fall from her eyes, Lisa felt torn. Torn between her love for her friends and the chance to find happiness. To see if Zack could be the great love she's dreamed about since she was a little girl.

Zack reached out again and wiped her tears. "Don't cry." He said as he pulled her into his arms. He smoothed her hair, soothing her, letting her release all the emotions within. Showing her that no matter her choice, he would always be there for her. "I love you, Lisa." He whispered in her ear. His breath sent a shiver down her spine, as did his declaration. "I've loved you all my life. As a friend and now as something more. I will always love you."

Lisa pulled back just enough to look up into his eyes. His blue eyes sparkled with the joy of his revelation. He meant it, he truly meant it. He did love her. And she loved him. More than words could ever fully express.

"I love you, too, Zack." She replied; and after a moment, let him kiss her.

Initially, the kisses were soft and tender. Warm lips pressed together playfully. After a few minutes, they became less frequent and more prolonged. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths. Tasting each other, savoring the radical feelings that freely flowed.

More moments passed and they were back on his bed again.

They took their time undressing one other. Relishing in the sight, the moment, the passion that flowed from them and seemed to carry them to their own world. Zack kissed and nibbled his way down her exposed body as he removed the last article of clothing from her statuesque body. He hooked his index fingers under the line of her panties and slid them over her hips. Lisa, instinctively, raised her hips to help him.

Tossing her panties onto the floor, on top of his articles of clothing, Zack hovered over top of her. He kissed her full on the lips, loving the sense of freedom that was now mixed in with the other emotions swirling in his body. His hands went in an exhausting search over her body, finding the spots where she enjoyed to be touched. He felt her warm, soft, little fingers on his back, running though his hair, stroking his lengthy manhood.

Lack of air forced him to break the kiss. He looked down into her eyes once more and saw that all the fear had faded from them. She looked like an angel. He caressed her cheek again and she turned her face towards his palm and kissed it. He let his fingers trail the outline of her mouth. Lisa captured one of them in her mouth and grazed it with her teeth. Reaching over into his night table, Zack pulled a condom out of the drawer. Lisa took it from his hand, removed the package, and placed it along his hardening shaft; she knew she was teasing him, and that he didn't seem to mind.

In return, Zack pinched one of her erect nipples with one hand's index finger and thumb, while the other was used to slide his shaft against her silken moist folds. Lisa moaned in pleasure. She raised her head and captured his lips with her. It was time, she couldn't wait any longer. Truthfully, neither could he. Zack raised her hips up to him and entered her slowly. He withheld all movements, giving them both a chance to get adjusted.

Slowly, Lisa began to rock her hips against him until he lowered them both back down against the bed. They moved slowly sometimes, then faster. In circles, deeper thrusts, following wherever the sensation felt best.

Zack whispered sweet words of love in her ear, but Lisa could only hear the roaring of her own blood. Her world was changing into a kaleidoscope of colors. A new color for every new sensation. Zack kissed and nibble on her neck, feeling her muscles tightening around him.

Scratching her nails along his back, Lisa was overtaken with the waves of her first orgasm. Zack winced in pain and with a bite into her shoulder, released the seed within.

Shivering and glistening with sweat, they stayed entwined for a moment. Exasperated breaths escaped from their parted lips. Zack moved from on top of her and landed on the bed beside her. Lisa turned to face him and smiled. Zack pulled the covers over top their naked bodies and draped and arm around Lisa's waist. She closed her eyes and continued to smile as he placed soft kissed on her forehead and the tip of her nose.

"I love you, Lisa." Zack said again. "I really do."

"I know, Zack." she replied, half asleep. "And I love you, too."

And for the moment, everything was as it should be.


	3. Old Acquaintances:

Chapter Two - Old Acquaintances:

In the blink of an eye, Zack's memories faded away. Memories were fickle that way. They could seem as real as could be. Making your mind believe that you were there in the moment, but could fade away like a cloud of smoke. Disappearing into the wind. . .

He was back to himself now. The grieving widower who was burying the love of his life. He locked eyes with his three children and smiled sadly. The grief upon their faces was doubled thanks to him. They had just lost their mother and wondered if their father could be next.

Zack and Lisa loved their children dearly; just as any parent should. He was always keen to the notion that his children were special. They were smart and fashionable like their mother. Charming and cunning like him. His boys were too much like him, sometimes. Getting them out of trouble in high school was almost an everyday occurrence.

Grant, his oldest, stood to Zack's right. Grant Sheldon Morris, 34, was a Wall Street stockbroker. Married to a savvy businesswoman, Claire and living in Long Island with their three kids. Out of all his children, Grant was the most like him. From the chiseled chin to the obnoxious charm that got him out of trouble just as easily as it got him into it.

Michael, the middle born, stood to Zack's left. Michael Joseph Morris, 32, was the owner of a small manufacturing business. Not yet married, but eagerly dating. He, too, lived in New York. He was a mixture of both his parents. Zack's charm with Lisa's passion for life.

Last but not least, Kathryn, the youngest and only girl stood next to her bother Grant, just under his arm around their father's shoulder. Kathryn Grace Morris, 29, was an art gallery curator. She was most like her mother. From her creamy chocolate complexion to her love of all things fashionable. She lived in San Francisco with her boyfriend, Peter.

Sorrow filled Zack's eyes at the tears his children cried. They would miss their mother terribly. But not nearly as much as he would. As he did already. He and Lisa grew up together, married and spent thirty-five years in amazing marital bliss. She was his soul mate, his companion, his lover, his champion. She was the air he breathed.

God, how could he live without her . . .

The crowd started to thin out. The priest walked over to the grieving family, touched their hands and spoke reassuring words of comfort. Again, Zack noticed those four standing off to the side. They stood close together, all staring straight into the open grave; all seemed to be cast into the same memory.

"Dad, we should go." said Grant. He grabbed his father's hand and started to pull him away.

"No." Zack replied softly, his voice quavering under the strain of emotions, yet calm and gentle as though he didn't want to wake a sleeping baby. "Give me a few moments."

Grant and his siblings nodded. "Ok, Dad."

"Do you want us to stay with you?" Kathryn asked.

Zack shook his head. "No, sweetheart. You guys go back to the house and greet the guests. I'll be along shortly."

"Dad, you shouldn't be alone." Michael chimed in his concern.

"I'm fine, Mike." Zack assured him. He squeezed each of his children's hands. "I'm not alone." He angled his chin in the direction of the four strangers. The children hadn't seen any of them in a long time, but knew immediately who they were. Then, the answer became clear about why he wanted to stay. It was time for their father to confront the past.

They all kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly before leaving his side, Kathryn being helped along by her brothers. With a deep breath, Zack walked over to his former friends and was met with sorrowful looks and sad smiles. Again, each of their faces transformed in his memory to that of yesteryear. He could see them all so clearly again, just as he could now. In truth, they really hadn't changed that much.

Jessica 'Jessie' Spano-Reynolds was the girl next door. She and Zack literally climbed in each other's bedroom windows. When they were in grade school, they formed a pact with Lisa and another friend to be friends forever. To never let anything happen to the others and to always be there when they needed it. Besides Lisa, Jessie was Zack's best female friend. He could talk to her about anything and she would never judge him. Also, just like Lisa, Jessie held true to their grade school pact. She had gone off to Harvard but kept in touch with him regularly. She married James Reynolds a year after graduating from undergrad and moved with him to Washington, DC where they still live with their children. But, each year, she still found her way to New York for some reason to visit Zack and Lisa; and when they returned to their hometown, she would visit them there as well. Out of all of his former gang, Jessie was his and Lisa's closest friend.

Samuel 'Screech' Powers was the nerd/goofball of their group. He loved and looked up to Zack as a brother. It broke them apart for a while when Zack and Lisa's relationship came to light, but they eventually found their way back to a mutual understanding. Screech went to MIT and graduated with honors. He traveled for a year until settling down in Seattle and taking a job as a college professor of physics. He met there another professor, Angela, and they married and proceeded to have some of the smartest children ever born. Screech was the other friend of Lisa, Zack, and Jessie who made the grade school pact of forever friendship. Though the road has been bumpy, he's held true to it.

Kelly Kapowski-Slater was the girl Zack chased in high school. He somehow won her heart and loved her dearly; but realized, after having his heart broken numerous times, that Kelly was not the girl for him. Kelly was the most affected by Zack and Lisa's relationship, and for a long while, could not find it in her heart to forgive them. She went to college in California with A. C. Slater and ran through a string of not so nice boyfriends before they decided to take a chance and marry. Kelly became a nurse and she and Slater live in their hometown with their children.

Albert Clifford 'A. C.' Slater, affectionately known as 'Slater' was Zack's best friend. The wrestling jock; the macho man. He and Zack got into so much trouble together. Slater was the last addition to the group, arriving at Bayside High in their freshman year. He had never stayed in one place too long and had trouble making friends. He fit in quite easily with the group. Quite funny that he and Zack competed for Kelly's attention when he first arrived, before Slater developed an interest in the headstrong Jessie. Jessie would always be his first love and the woman who was dearest in his heart. Though he married and really does love Kelly, Jessie holds a place that no one else can get to.

The six of them, together again in a strange sort of way.

"I'm so sorry, Zack." cried Jessie as she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close. She kissed his cheek, wetting his face with her tears. "We're all going to miss Lisa so much."

"Not as much as me." He replied softly. He loved down at the lowered casket that held his love and felt the tears falling. "Thank you all for coming."

"Of course, Preppie." Slater began, wiping the tears from his own cheek. "Lisa was our friend, too."

The corners of Zack's lips curved subtly. "You haven't called me that in years." He laughed softly. "I'm glad you all could come. I wouldn't have been able to do this on my own."

"We're always here for you, Zack." replied Screech, who was just as deeply affected by Lisa's death as Zack was. For the better part of his life, Screech loved Lisa. Lived and breathed for her.

"Thanks, Screech." he said. "Sam." He amended. He looked from face to face. "It seemsso strange all of us being together again. Lisa and I wanted all of us to get together again soon, but the cancer." He ended his statement with a sob in his voice. He let the rest of the tears flow before speaking again. Jessie pulled him into another embrace for comfort. "I'm glad you're all here." he said again. "Because there is something I need to say and give to each of you." He looked down at the grave again. "Something that's been a long time coming and will change everything."


	4. An Affair of the Heart:

Chapter Three - An Affair of the Heart:

"You looked lovely today." Zack purred into the phone. "Then again, you look lovely everyday. You just can't help yourself."

Her soft laughter traveled through the phone line and warmed his heart. He could just envision that beautiful smile of hers. He and Lisa had been on the phone for hours. Talking about everything and nothing at all. It had been two days since they took their relationship to the next level. Each day was better than the last. Each day they learned something new about each other. Each day they fell further in love with each other.

"Thank you." Lisa replied, the sleep in her voice, Zack found so cute. "You don't look so bad yourself."

He smiled. "Do you know how badly I wanted to take you in my arms and hold you today? How badly I just wanted to walk down the hall while holding your hand? Kiss you?"

"You know we can't do that, Zack." She warned. His ideas were appealing; she wanted to do the same things, but at school, they were not free to love each other. At least not in that way. At school they were simply friends. Friends who would stand almost too close together at their lockers; friends whose hands would brush against each other 'accidentally'; friends who shared stolen looks in classes when no one was paying attention.

"Why not, Lisa? We can make Kelly and Screech understand." He sighed and turned on his back as he lay in bed. "I'm tired of hiding what I feel. I'm tired of hiding that we're together and that we love each other."

"I am, too, Zack, but not yet." She could hear him groan. He would agree to continue to wait, reluctantly. He would never do anything to upset her. "It's not the right time."

"When is the right time?" He asked with a little more disdain in his voice than he intended. "Waiting is going to make it worse in the long run. They will be upset that we didn't tell them from the beginning. Or worse, they could figure it out before we tell them."

"How would they figure it out?"

"We have been acting a little more 'friendlier' towards each other in school the past couple of days. They could put two and two together."

Lisa sighed pensively. "I'm just scared, Zack." She admitted. She closed her eyes and the worst case scenario that was always there came to view. "I'm scared to lose them." She truly was. "They're going to hate us."

Sighing, "Maybe, maybe not." Zack replied. "We'll never know unless we tell them. And we'll never be free to be happy if we keep having to look over our shoulders. We love each other, Lisa; we shouldn't have to apologize for that."

"Okay, we'll tell them." She conceded. He did make a valid point. It was time for this to come out and whatever happened would just happen. She loved him and wanted to be free to do so in the company of her friends.

"You sure? I don't want to pressure you if you're still afraid. I was just-"

"You were just right." She interrupted him. "They should know and we deserve to have a normal relationship whether they accept it or not."

Zack beamed with pride. "That's my girl." He exclaimed and received a laugh from Lisa.

"I love you, Zack. Dream of me tonight." She joked, though she was half serious.

"I love you, too, Lis." Those words flowed from him like air. He loved her more each day. Everyday she became a more permanent fixture in his life; someone he couldn't do without. Just the need to see her became part of his daily routine. "And I do dream of you. I dream of you every night."

"What do you dream?"

"All types of things."

"Like? Tell me some." She laughed lightly; the joyous, giddy mood was constant in her whenever she spoke to or was with Zack.

"I dream of us getting married and having children some day." He admitted softly, feeling a little silly for telling her his dreams. "I dream of you having your own clothing line and me with my business degree going into business together to create a fashion company."

"I like that dream." She purred, sleepily.

"I bet." He joked. He was beginning to feel less uncomfortable about sharing his dreams with her, especially since she was a huge part of all of them. "I dream about making love to you. Holding you in my arms and kissing you. I've even had dreams about watching you sleep."

Lisa laughed loudly. "Why?"

"Because you know you really love someone when you can sit for hours and watch them sleep. Wondering what dreams were filling their head and if you're in them."

"Oh." She was smiling, he could tell. "You're always in my dreams, Zack." She said after a moment. "Always."

That made him smile and his heart beat with pride. "Goodnight, Lisa."

"Goodnight, Zack."

They both hung up the phone with bright smiles on their respective faces. They would go to sleep and dream of each other. Dream of the life they wanted for themselves and together. With the hopes that when they go to school tomorrow and tell their friends about their relationship, that everything would be okay.

- - -

The night melted away all too quickly for Lisa. She was having the sweetest dreams of her life with Zack. But every once in a while, during the night, a bad dream would sneak into her psyche. She and Zack would have worked up the nerve to tell their friends about them and Kelly and Screech would scream at them. Telling them how much they hated them, telling them that they were no longer friends. They would leave with their hearts broken and there was nothing Lisa could do about it.

She would awake with a cold jolt when those dreams shook her. She would calm her beating heart and remember that whatever the future held, she and Zack would face it together. That calming thought was just what she needed to drift back to sleep again.

Seven in the morning came and she awoke to the sound of her alarm. Hurrying out of bed, she pulled her clothes from the closet and rushed into her bathroom. Zack and his parents would be at her house at seven-thirty for the big announcement. Lisa and Zack felt that if they were going to be in this relationship, they might as well do it right; starting by telling their parents. Once the parents were taken care of, their friends would be next.

The warm shower did little to bring her from her sleep. If anything, it put her into a deeper dream state. She would close her eyes and run her soap-filled hands over her body and image it was Zack. Her mind would bring forth the memory of their encounter in his shower that first day they had sex. He was so gentle, so loving. He caressed every inch of her skin, but his touch went much deeper. He touched her soul. She could feel his warm lips pressed against hers as his hands roamed her body. It amazed her how they stayed standing with the way their bodies were entwined. She had never felt a sensation more fulfilling than that of making love to Zack.

After her shower, she dressed quickly and was downstairs just in time for the doorbell to ring. She opened it and was met with Zack's smiling face. Behind him, his parents gave her the courteous smile she was used to, but their eyes held confusion. They had no idea why their son had dragged them to Lisa Turtle's house so early in the morning. Nor could they imagine what they needed to tell them.

"Mom, Dad," Lisa called as she stepped aside, receiving a kiss on the cheek from Zack that further confused his parents, allowing them inside before she closed the door. "The Morrises are here."

Almost on cue, Lisa's parents walked in from the dining room. Smiles and greetings were all abound as they parents sat down on the sofa while Lisa and Zack stood off into the corner gathering their thoughts. While the parents made polite conversation, Lisa and Zack took this time to build up their courage.

"How are you?" Was Zack's first question. His eyes landed on her still wet hair that had been pulled up into a sloppy ponytail on her head. She wore shorts and a tank top, which looked incredible hanging tightly to each of her soft curves. She had on flip-flops and was looking very 'unLisa-like'. Everyone in school was used to the fashionable, always well kept Lisa. Only Zack knew of her love to be comfortable. It was her figure and sense of style that made her fashionable. Not the clothes she wore. "Are you ready?"

Lisa bit her lip before nodding her head silently. Her eyes were still roaming over his handsome face. His sun kissed hair was damp, having recently been washed. He wore blue jeans that were positively sinful. They were loose but gave impressions to what lurked beneath. The white tee he wore clung to his muscular frame and Lisa wanted nothing more than to rip that shirt off his body and send her fingers roaming over his chest. "Yeah, I'm ready." She finally said. Zack caressed her face and she turned her face into his palm and kissed it.

"So," Lisa's father began. "What do you kids have to tell us?"

Moment of truth.

Now or never.

Zack and Lisa looked at each and then at their parents as they moved to stand in front of them. They grabbed hands and Zack cleared his throat, signaling to Lisa that he would go first. "We got you guys together over here so early to tell you that something wonderful has happened."

The parents smiled, not quite sure at what. Zack's parents in particular looked more confused.

"Zack and I are dating." Lisa finished. "We've been secretly dating for a couple of days now."

"Why secretly?" asked Mrs. Morris. When they remained silent, it dawned on her why. "You're afraid of what Kelly and Screech will think." She revealed.

"We're afraid of what all of them will think, Mom." Zack replied. "But, yes, those two in particular."

"So why tell us now?" asked Mr. Morris. "You don't need our permission to date our son, Lisa. We love you as a daughter already."

"And the same goes for you, Zack." Mrs. Turtle said.

"We told you because we mean a lot to each other." Lisa answered. "Because we want to do this the right way. And because we're going to tell everyone else today."

"So, some things might change." Zack chimed in. "We just wanted you to know our intentions."

After a moment of silence, "I think that it was very responsible of you kids to come to us and let us know what is going on in your lives." said Mr. Turtle. "I think that if you go to your friends with the same courage you came to us with, you'll be fine."

"That's what we're hoping." Zack said.

"Everything will work out, kids." Mrs. Morris said. "You'll see."


	5. Confession:

Chapter Four - Confession:

Kelly Slater watched as Zack Morris stood silently at his wife's grave. He had asked for a moment alone with his beloved before they all returned to his house for the big revelation. It was unfathomably really, that after all these years, just the sight of him could inspire such love in her. She loved her husband with all her heart, but there would always be a part of her that belonged to Zack Morris. The best and the worst part of her.

She sensed dark eyes on her and turned to see Jessie staring at her. In her eyes was a challenge. More of a threat. No matter what Zack's revelation was, Kelly had better not make this day about her hurt feelings and how Zack and Lisa had done her wrong so many years ago. Today was about Lisa. Today was about Zack losing Lisa. Today was about the life they shared.

Kelly nodded her head slightly, conceding to Jessie's will. As soon as Jessie stepped away to talk to Slater, which also made her slightly jealous, Kelly's eyes returned to Zack. He was on his knees now, sobbing into his hands. She wanted to run to him. To take him in her arms and comfort him; but that was no longer her place. He composed himself a little and resumed speaking words that she couldn't make out. Her eyes drifted to his lips and she stared a little harder. "Give me strength, Lisa." She repeated aloud what he had said. She was thankful no one had heard her. He was talking to Lisa. Asking her for strength. Though she had no reason to be, and it was totally out of place, Kelly couldn't help but a feel a little jealous.

Down at the gravesite, Zack was on his knees praying to God and talking to Lisa. Perhaps he was praying to both now. He was certain Lisa was up in heaven watching over him and the children. Watching over the four former friends he was about to reveal life altering secrets to.

"God, give me strength, Lisa." He whispered softly as the tears rolled down his cheeks. "I know this has to be done, but I don't think I can do it without you."

Zack closed his eyes and his mind conjured Lisa before him. She was smiling at him and telling him everything would be okay. Telling him that their friends deserved to know and that they themselves deserved to live in peace. He soon realized that it wasn't his imagination, but a memory that he was reliving.

It was the week after they found out that Lisa had an advanced form of cancer. She had spent two day in bed crying her eyes out when she found the news. Then, one day, Zack had come home and found her in the living room going through the memory box. It was then that she told him that she decided to make the most of the time she had left. That she was going to make amends with the ones she hurt.

She died three months later.

Before she had the chance to do what she had set out to do. It was her dying wish to her loving husband that he set right the wrongs they had done. Though he told her that all had probably been forgiven by now, Lisa wouldn't take no for an answer and made him promise.

Now, Zack was more than determined to carry out her wish.

Zack opened his eyes and found that his strength and determination had been marginally replenished. He felt now that he could face the past he spent a great deal of time running from. It started with him rising from his knees now, leaving Lisa's body, but taking her memory with him.

He blew a kiss to the grave and said a goodbye to the broken, battered, body of his love and rose to his feet. He turned and started to walk away, heading towards the group. He was met with Kelly's worried gaze and wasn't quite sure what to make of it. When he started to walk up the hill, Kelly reached out her hand to help him. He looked from her hand to her eyes before accepting the subtle peace offering. Grabbing her hand, he allowed her to help him the rest of the way.

Jessie was the first to move to his side again as Kelly found her way to her husband's side. She and Slater walked behind as Screech and Jessie walked with Zack toward the limousine. She did, however, notice that he seemed a little stronger now. Perhaps his prayer to his wife worked.

- - -

Upon arriving at his and Lisa's home, Zack was ambushed by guests. All mournful faces and sad smiles accompanied the words of comfort they spoke. All around people could be heard saying wonderful things about his late wife. From her contributions to the fashion world to her volunteer work in her later years. She and Zack were both avid contributors to shelters and charities throughout the world.

His children were quickly at his side and greeted the old friends of their father. They received sad smiles and warm hugs from each before ushering them, per their father's request, to his den. They waited a few minutes while Zack greeted the guests and retrieved whatever it was he had to give them.

Within ten minutes, while the group made small talk amongst themselves, Zack entered his den carrying four small hand-carved wooden boxes. He asked them all to sit at the table in the middle of the room and placed a box in front of each of them. Looking at the box, the friends could see that their name was engraved in each on the top. The year they graduated from high school was carved into one side and on the other was a carving of a dove. Underneath the dove, carved in little letters was a line that was closest to Lisa's heart at the time she had all of these boxes created.

'_Forgiveness is the greatest gift to receive, yet the hardest to give.'_

She needed their forgiveness . . . and she needed to forgive herself.

"Lisa had all of these made especially for each of you." said Zack as he took a seat at the table between Jessie and Slater, bringing with him a box of his own. Each person's eyes lifted from the box in front of them to Zack. "A week after we found out about the cancer, she decided that she had waited long enough to make amends with you. She had lived with the guilt of hurting each of you for years." He said softly. He shook his head. "We both did." Jessie grabbed his hand. "So, during the . . . last . . . months of her life, she was planning a gathering for us. We were going to invite you to our home and make amends. We were going to celebrate the life we shared together as kids, learn from the mistakes me made as young adults, and enjoy the life we made for ourselves now. She was all about celebrating life, you know Lisa." He smiled at the fond memory of her character. Jessie, Slater and Screech smiled along with Zack. Kelly couldn't bring herself to just yet. She wanted to hold on to her anger for a little while longer.

Zack cleared his throat. "So, about two weeks before she passed," - He had to pause and compose himself again. - "She went and had these boxes made and placed various items from our memory box in them along with some other things. I have no idea what she placed in each of your boxes, or what she placed in mine. She wouldn't tell me or let me see." He paused and smiled again. "It became her mission in life. When it became apparent that she wouldn't be able to do what she planned, she made me promise to carry out her task. She wanted each of us to open our boxes and remember her. Remember that she loved us and that we would always be with her no matter where she went; and that she, too, would be with us." Tears fell from his eyes. "She'll always be with me. She's the love and light of my life. We forgave each other so much over the years. Now, we seek forgiveness from you. Forgiveness, compassion, and understanding. In the hopes that we can renew what was once a great friendship."

He cleared his throat again. "I'll understand if some of you can't forgive us. Or understand why things happened the way they did. But for me and Lisa, it's more about coming to terms with the past. For Lisa it was. For me, it's about that as well as carrying out something that meant a great deal to her. Before we open the boxes, I need to tell you the truth about a misconception that set this whole thing in motion."

Zack looked from face to face; now, more than ever, needing Lisa beside him. He felt Jessie squeeze his hand reassuringly and Slater placed a strong hand on his shoulder. Screech and Kelly eagerly anticipated what he was about to say. This part was especially for them.

"Lisa and I were going to school that day to tell you about our relationship. We had no intention of lying to you or trying to hurt you. We had every intention of walking into school that day as a couple and making that known. But the car accident prevented that." He swallowed hard. Kelly and Screech's faces were expressionless. He didn't know if they believed him or not, but the truth was out. Now time for the second revelation. "And at the time we graduated, Lisa was a couple weeks pregnant. . ." He saw all of their jaws collectively drop. ". . .which is why we got married so quickly in the first place."


	6. Fate's Alternate Plan:

Chapter Five - Fate's Alternate Plan:

Her hand rested limply in his. He kissed her bruised fingers lightly and he stared into her cut and bloodied face. The thick layer of white bandages wrapped around her head sustained the bleeding of her head wound. Her mind and body was asleep.

By some unforeseen power of grace, she was still alive. Her life had been spared. She came through the horrific ordeal with her life intact, though it was beginning to slip away. He was thankful now for her comatose state. She would be in severe pain if she weren't. As hard as it was to see her in this state, seeing her cry tears of pain would be more than he could ever bear.

Zack brought Lisa's limp hand to his lips and kissed it softly. He shouldn't be there. He should be in his own room recuperating; tending to his own battered body. But this is where she was, and with her is where he intended to be. Not the hospital staff, her parents, or even his could change that. He would hold vigilantly by her bed for as long as he needed to. Until she fought through the darkness and came back to him.

He watched her face diligently. Waited for any sign of a flickering eye. His eyes moved to her chest, watching the rise and fall of her breast. At least she was breathing on her own now. That was always a good sign. She still had a long way to go, but he would be there to support her, silently, lovingly, along her way.

Bitter tears stung his eyes as he watched her. Her skin was growing colder. Hatred filled his heart. Sorrow and anger were not displaced, but present as well. He had only just found her. He couldn't lose her. Not now. They had a life to share.

Zack entwined his fingers in hers, caressed her face with the other free hand, and continued to watch her comatose body. He ran his index finger over her lips. He could still hear her screaming in his mind.

That powerful, terrified scream.

"_Do you realize that after our big revelation, you will be able to walk down the hallways of Bayside High for the next two weeks and hold my hand?" Lisa joked from the passenger side of Zack's car._

"_Yes, I did realize that." Zack replied with a bright smile. "I also realized that I would be able to kiss you in the hallways as well. Which I plan to do at least ten times today."_

_Lisa hitched an eyebrow. "Ten times?"_

"_Yep."_

"_You sure you have that many in you?"_

_A sexy, charming smirk crossed his lips. He glanced to her when he stopped the car at a red light. "Would that be a challenge?"_

"_Consider the gauntlet thrown." Lisa quipped with a sexy smirk of her own. Zack winked to her and she let out a laugh. Her joyous mood was steadily declining as they approached the school. She sighed heavily. "Do you think it will be okay?"_

_Zack nodded. "I'm sure it will be fine."_

"_And if it's not?"_

"_We still have each other."_

_Lisa smiled. That was true; and just what she needed to hear. "I love you, Zack." _

_The car pulled off._

"_I love you, too, Lis." He took one hand from the steering wheel, grabbed her hand and kissed it. "You'll see. It'll all work out."_

Those were the last words he spoke to her while she was conscious. As soon as they pulled off into the intersection, some drunk driver ran the red light, running straight into the passenger side of his car.

Lisa took full impact.

"Oh, God, Lisa, I'm so sorry." He cried against her hand. "I'm so sorry."

He was so lost in his own pain that he didn't hear the door to her room open and close. He jumped at the hand placed on his shoulder. He pulled back, sitting erect, to find the touch belonged to Lisa's mother. He sniffled lightly, wiping the tears from his face with one hand, while the other stayed entwined with Lisa's.

"Dr. Turtle." He greeted the surgeon formally. He looked up at her with helpless eyes; hoping she was there to bring him some good news.

Dr. Turtle shook her head nimbly. Lisa had made no change. She smiled to Zack sadly and ran a hand through his hair. "You should be resting. I don't need you to succumb to exhaustion, Zachary. You could end up in bed right beside her."

His body shook with an unexpected sob. "Then, that's where I'll be." He replied. "I'm not leaving her."

"You know I could have an orderly come in here and remove you, don't you?" She didn't mean that the way it sounded. She wasn't threatening to have him removed; she simply wanted him to think about his well-being. He was no good to her daughter in a coma as well.

He turned his head to face his girlfriend's mother for just a moment, giving her a proper stare of defiance, before returning to stare at Lisa's sleeping face. "Then that's what you're going to have to do, because I'm not leaving her until she opens her eyes."

Dr. Turtle smiled. "I'm not going to do that, Zack. Having you here . . . I don't know . . . I think it's helping her. She knows she has something here to fight for. To fight her way back to." She touched his shoulder again. "But if you experience any pain-"

"I'll call you first." He replied with a smile. He didn't feel any pain. At least not any from his battered body. He received a few cuts and bruised with a fractured rib was the full extent of his damage. It was Lisa's pain he felt. From her broken leg to her gushing head wound. The only pain he felt came from seeing her lying there. Living over again the terrifying ordeal.

_Zack's car began to spin around uncontrollably. Lisa was screaming in horror and pain. His seatbelt strap caught him against the chest as he was jerked about. As the car was on its last spin, his head slammed against the window. He heard the cracking of the glass and felt the blood begin to pour from the side of his head._

_The car stopped with a lurch and for the moment . . . all was silent._

_Two minutes had passed before he opened his eyes again. His breath caught in reaction from the pain in his head. His body was slumped over the steering wheel. Groggily, his eyes fluttered open. It took a moment for his mind to snap to attention. Another moment for his eyes to fully focus. Another to control his breathing and the rapid intense beating of his heart._

_Lisa, he thought._

_He sat erect, painfully, and he caught first glimpse of her. She was lying back in the seat, unconscious, blood pouring from her head._

_Lisa!_

_He quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and then hers. Her body fell slowly to the passenger side door. He could hear the sirens in the distance. Passersby on the street ran to his car to help him. He couldn't think. The pain in his body, the loss of blood._

_Lisa._

_The doors of his car were opened. He felt someone grab him and pull him from the car. Lisa was being pulled out as well. He wanted to go to her, but his body wouldn't allow. The loss of blood was too great._

"_Lisa." He whispered as he collapsed to the ground._

_And then, mercifully, everything went black. _


End file.
